Journal of Fate Life
by MayIsCrazyMixer
Summary: Have you ever thought about fate? It could change your peaceful life in single one night. Make you lose your everything and turn your live upside down. My name is Alex Eventus. And this is my story when my wheel of fate being turn around.
1. Chapter 1,My Life

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AN:

Hello,there. I'm just a random writer who wanted to introduce my OCs in this website.

First of all thank you for SilentAuthor22 to inspire me to wrote this and post this story here.  
I hope you enjoy this crazy story I wrote with a lot of influences. QvQ;;

I'm a complete amateur in this world so please spare me some tolerate and understanding for both my story and my English (is not my native language after all 8P).  
And please note this dear readers: **The story will be mentioning about BL or "Boys' Love"**.  
Why do I write BL? I'm just in the mood for it. So if you dislike it you are free to click the back button and forget about this story ever exist. And please don't leave any harsh comments about that for I am quite sensitive about myself.

Well enough for this long note. Enjoy. (=w=)/

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 1,My Life.**

Like ocean waves, a group of people flowing out from a storey building.  
Conversations can be heard from every directions. Hundreds of topic coming out from mouth to mouth. From common until private. Complaint and/or laughs.

Everything just a typical daily things that happened everyday. Thousands of faces with many expressions, all centered into happiness and simple-minded hinted by slight maturity.  
Certainly everyone have each of their own secrets and pains hidden under those faces, but it was all nothing but a simple matter faced by teen.

So did I. I'm just an ordinary teen with hair embody night sky and a pair of ash-gray eye. I wear a long sleeves T-shirt under a quarter-sleeved shirt which I leave to be unbuttoned, pair it with long jeans. I'm also wearing a cross necklace.  
It was late in afternoon as I walk out from my school's building with a sling bag on my right shoulder. My colleagues, seniors and juniors, all as well on their way to leave our school's ground. Either to hang out or to go straight home with each of their own friends.

"Hey,Alex!"

`_Oh,speaking about friends_`

Behind my back a voice calling over my name, turning around I could see three teenagers around my ages walking towards me.  
One of them is blond, he wear an arm jersey and a leather jacket paired with a hip-hop style pants. On his left is a teen with deep red-grey hair. He wear a V-neck third-quarter-sleeved shirt and a sleeve-less tops, paired with long pants. The last one, on the blond right is a brunette. He wear a plain shirt and a striped vest, paired by neat long pants.  
The three of them waves their hands to me. I simply replied them back with a smile.

"Rico, Leo, Sam"

I called their names one by one, from right to left in sequence. Standing still to wait for them to reach me.  
When they finally reach me, Leo gestured me to do a high-five and I followed his lead. Rico give me a friendly smile and so does Sam who was standing behind Rico.

"How was your last class? _Fun_?"

Rico asked me with sarcastic tone at the end of his question.

"_Veeery fun_. Especially because I've a lot of assignment to be done for the rest of the week"

I answered Rico sarcastic too. Leo is laughing when he heard my answer, he put his arm on my shoulders after that.

"Well suck to be you buddy. No one ever told you to take old Shiny-head's class"

Said Leo while mentioning our english teacher's famous jeered name. The reason why he's being called "Shiny- head" is because of his bald head which shone all the time.

"Do I've a choice? I need my grades and I was lucky enough since this assignment is being done with a partner"

"Who's your partner?"

Sam asked me when we decided to keep talk while walking to our school's gate.

"It's Clare"

"WHAT?"

Leo spontaneously shout out loud in shock when heard me answering easily. His voice is loud enough to attracted some of students' attentions around us.

"By "Clare" you mean that _Clare_! The Clare who won Queen's position at our junior's graduation party AND the same Clare who is the hottest chick in our school?"

"Yeah, her... Can't you keep your voice down? You're splitting my ears apart and you're attracting a lot of-"

"Why are you responding so passively!"

Leo shouted again. He pulled my shirt's collar and quickly swung my body forward and backward.

"You just got the prettiest, the smartest and the main-target-of-girlfriend-wanted-list in whole school to be your partner at work! It is a _BIG_ chance! You should be proud to become her acquainted and partner, sitting by her side and to be able to work with-!"

I shut Leo's mouth down with my hand to stop his long speech about Clare. My ears are ringing painfully and I felt dizzy because Leo keep swinging me around.

"Calm down a bit dammit. You're really going to make me deaf and you're attracting too much unwanted attentions"

Rico immediately help me by pulling Leo away from me. Staggering because of dizziness I fell backwards, safe because Sam caught me just in time with his arms.

"A-Alex! Are you alright?"

Sam asked me with concern. He always been worried about me more then anything. When I met him for the first time he was a shy guy but after spending a lot of time together we became close. Sam is my best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Sammy"

I called him with the nickname I given to him for a long time, smiling to assured him that I'm really alright. I could feel his breathing jerked for a moment before he turn his face down away from my face. I'm just staring indifferently to his usual behavior ever since we got into our senior's year.

"Gaah! Damn it! How can I let my buddy take a step forward faster then me!"

Leo's loud whining attracted my attention. Leo seems to be struggling like a child but Rico keeping a firm grip to prevent Leo to jump toward me.  
Although they seems visibly rough and shindy I know they are not being serious. Despise how he looks like now Leo is actually stronger then Rico. If he's being serious it's easy for him to escape from Rico's grip.

"Stop acting like a child Leo. If you keep acting like this you will never be able to appealed any girl"

"Shut up! Just because you got a girlfriend doesn't mean you're superior then me!"

Leo's whining became increasingly. I heaved a breath before approaching my struggling friends.

"Alright, alright. If you want it so badly I will introduce Clare to you and you could get a chance to appealed or flirted her by yourself without any of my hindrance, deal?"

Leo stop struggling instantly. Staring at me with widen eyes.

"Seriously...?"

"Do I need to swear?"

Out of sudden Leo detached from Rico's grip. He leaped toward me and then he embrace me tightly.

"Oh God! I love you Alex~!"

Leo grinned widely while stroking his face against mine. Once again, I know he was just playing around so I give him a half-heart resistance while the other half enjoying this unique side of one of my friend.

"Leo! Stop hugging Alex like that!"

Sam scold Leo out of blue. He seems not happy to see Leo's behavior, on the other hand a smirk appeared on Leo's lips.

"A~aw, is lil Sammy feeling jealous~?"

"Wh-? I-i'm not jealous!"

A grin that look just like a cheshire cat spread at Leo's face. In quick he spread his arms out to catch Sam with his right arm and Rico with his left one.

"Group hug~~!"

Leo cheered happily when he manage to drag all of us into a big hug with me as the center. Even thought we feel suffocation and surprised in the end all of us laughing together. Enjoying our friendship and this moment where we could all still having a lot of fun.

"Alex!"

Our laughs stop when we heard someone calling my name. Her voice sound familiar for us but the only one who could certainly guess who's the owner was, is me.

"Licy!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There you go. First chapter about Alex's life and about his friendship 83  
(I hope it didn't bored you.)

His ordinary life will keep up for some chapters before I turn it around XD /shot/  
And who is this "Licy"? I will leave it for the next chapter *grin*

Free R&R anyone? 83


	2. Chapter 2,The Best Day

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AN:

*DING*  
Here you go~ chapter two fresh baked from the oven~XD  
As I've promise in previous chapter, you can now find out who is Licy 83

And I'm sorry if this chapter seems shorter than the previous one D8 I'll try to cover it with the next chapter  
Hope you can still enjoy this. (TT^TT)/

Oh,by the way I forgot to mention this but:  
**`_in italic_` means Alex's thought**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 2,The Best Day.**

In front of my school's gate come into view a small girl, waving her hand to me. She wear long sleeves sweater and a jeans shorts followed by over knee stockings which adore her slim legs frame.  
With pink color hairs framing her sweet face along an innocent smile and eyes like a shiny amber gemstone, the girl run as fast as she could toward us.

"Licy don't run, you will get trip-!"

I was about to warn the pink haired girl whom I called Licy to be careful but she got tripped already.  
My friends shocked, not because of Licy, but they were shocked with my speed to free myself from their hugs and to run past through passing by students without getting bumped by anyone to catch Licy.

"Licy, are you okay?"

I asked in worry when I manage to catch Licy before she could fell to the ground. I'm kneeling down to her so my ash-grey eyes and her big amber eyes looking straight to each other.

"Y-yes, thank you Alex"

Answer Licy and make me sighing in relief. I won't be able to forgive myself if I ever failed to caught my only one and only little sister.

"Alex, are you alright?"

Sam's question as usually be the first thing I heard when something like this happened.  
I turned my face and nod to answer Sam who is already standing behind me. At Sam's back, Rico and Leo followed after us.

"Alice, are you alright?"

This time Rico is the one who asked Licy. Alice is my little sister's real name, Licy is just a nickname I gave to her.

"Y-yes, Alex was protecting me"

"Dude! It looks like you're running as fast as wind when Princess nearly fell down!"

Leo commented in awe. Princess is a title he gave to Licy because of my behavior that always protects her like a princess while I act as her knight.

"Licy what are you doing here? This school is on the opposite way from our home, right? Why didn't you go home but instead come here?"

I asked Licy insistently. Licy is an elementary school students, she's in her fifth grade now. Although our schools are one-way Licy's school building located near our home while my school located much further.

"My class is over much earlier than usual so I decided to pick you up Alex"

Aware of her good intention and looking how her smile full of honesty, I can't bring myself to scold her for not going straight home.  
I heaved a breath then pat her head softly to show some affection.

"Well what can I expected. C'mon, let's go home together"

What I said make Licy's face lighten like a Christmas tree. I chuckled quietly by how I describe Licy's expression toward me.

"So...uhm, sorry about this guys"

I murmured with uncomfortable feeling when I stood to face my friends. Licy looking at me confusedly then she turn around to face my friends too.

"What's wrong? Why did Alex apologizing for? Has Alex do something wrong to all of you?"

Rico kneeled down in front of Licy and offered her a kind smile to erase her restlessness that appeared on her face.

"No, Alice. Your brother did nothing wrong and was actually didn't have to apologize"

Rico give away an understanding smile to me between his explanations.  
Rico is the oldest in our group. Sometimes he could act idly and pert -which is why he hang out with us- but when it was necessary he could act as big brother for all of us.

"We have been planning since this morning to hang out after school, but seeing our current state it seems like we have to delay it for tomorrow"

Licy put her face down and seems to be guilty. I know she didn't mean to ruin our plan like this but I'm sure she will blame herself for this.

"It's fine Princess. We didn't mind about this. We could just ask Alex to treat us tomorrow instead"

Joke Leo before I could say anything to comfort Licy so she won't feel guilty. But his joke seems to make Licy felt guiltier then before.  
I know he mean to fix this situation but what he just said giving an inverted effect instead.

`_Damn you Leo_`

"It's alright Alice, we won't do such a thing!"

Sam said quickly. He seems to notice how Leo gave an inverted effect too and he tried to fix it as soon as possible.

`_Thanks Sammy. I own you one_`

"I won't let anyone to extort or even to hurt Alex!"

What had come out from Sam's mouth strangely making Leo and Rico standing still. Licy looking confusedly to Sam, she tilted her head aside.  
Hearing the way Sam talks it seems like he's trying to tell me something, like a hidden meaning behind those words. How do I react to that? Quite obvious.  
Slowly approaching Sam, I put both of my hands at his shoulders. He jumped slightly when I do that -it seems like he also frozen by his own words too-. I leaned closer so our eyes are meeting with each other. I could feel Sam holding his breathing.

"Sam..."

"Y-yes?"

"You-"

I made a pause. Sam is gulping and the rest of my friends and my little sister's eyes are now looking at us.

"-really are my most best, best friend"

I end it by giving Sam the best smile I could ever give to him.  
Mysteriously I feel -although I heard noisy chattering around us- our surrounded become silent. As if freezing for a slight moment.  
Without any reason Leo starting to laughs out loud. Diverting my attention from Sam I saw how -even- Rico trying to hold his laughs desperately. Both Licy and I were confused, we tilt our heads aside on the same time.

`_I wonder if I said something wrong?_`

"Yes that is true. I'm also not going to let Leo did something to Alex"

Said Rico with an amused face. He receives a spontaneous reaction from Leo immediately.

"Hey! Why do I end up be the bad guy here!"

And Leo receiving a positive reaction from Licy who is starting to giggle lightly. I felt relief wash over me when I saw this entire event.  
My friends met Licy when we were still junior high students but they never spend their time with Licy so I was worried if Licy feeling uncomfortable with three of my close friends.  
But once I saw this all of my anxious scattered into nothing. My friends didn't seem to mind about Licy's presence with all of us. And Licy -although not instantly- can adapted herself with the uniqueness of my friends.

As today be the day when all of my precious ones accepting each other just fine. This is officially become the best day ever for me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yup, Alex is such an overprotective brother XP  
But it's not a sibling complex or anything, he just loves Alice so much since they both are family and as he had stated she is the only one and only sister he had. Isn't he sweet~? /slap/

I know Alice's nickname sound out of random but I just need a special nickname Alex give for her and I can't think a better real name D8  
It came from "a**LIC**e" and "bab**Y**" by the way. Why? It's because Alice is Alex's little baby sister, that's why! 8P

R&R

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3,Promise

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keeping my promise to give a longer chapter (~=v=)~  
Too bad the trio can't join Alex and Licy but worry not for they still have more roles to do for future chapter XD  
This chapter is specifically pointed how Alex interacted with his sister

Alright, not gonna spoil you.  
See you at the end of this chapter (=w=)/

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 3,Promise.**

After bidding a goodbye with three of my friends, me and Licy starting to walks our way home.  
Licy, who is five years younger than me, only reaching my waist by heights, keep holding my hand all the time.

"How was your school today Licy?"

"It's great! The teacher praised me for being able to answer a question correctly~!"

Licy smile proudly at me and it was all enough to make me happy even though my own day at school isn't very pleasant for me.

"That's great. As expected from my smart little sister"

I stroke Licy's hair with my other free hand. Licy giggling softly and suddenly hug my waist.

"It was all because of my kind tutor whom always patiently teaching me everything. The best teacher and brother in the whole universe; Alex~!"

I smiled when I heard my sweet little sister's compliment. I detach myself from Licy. Kneeled down in front of her, put my head down in submissive while placing one of my hand at my chest.

"It was an honor for me to receive your compliment, my little princess"

I kissed the back of Licy's hand like how a knight would do to their princess. I could see Licy's face turned red like strawberry when I did this.  
She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me once again but this time she also giving a peck on my cheek before nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Oh, Alex. I swear I will marry you when I'm in proper ages"

I laughed once I heard Licy's confession to me. A mischievous smile appeared on my face when I pick Licy in bridal's style.

"Well then, my Lady, would like to go to a date with me as a token of our engagement day?"

Licy squealed happily when I took her run to the nearest local park around us.

[[[Imma here mean cut time 83]]]

"Here you go, Licy. Enjoy"

I said while giving an ice cream to Licy. Scoops of ice cream in chocolate's, vanilla's and strawberry's flavors stacked sequentially at the top of a crispy cone.  
Licy stared the ice cream in surprised and eager. She was about to take it from my hand but hesitated at last moment.

"Are you sure it's alright Alex? I thought Daddy forbid triple-decker"

"Yeah, I remember. Which is why this will be our little secret"

I winked one of my eyes while answering. Licy's smile grown wider, she finally took the ice cream I have bought special for her and starting to eat it eagerly.  
I took the right side of bench's park Licy has been sitting at. On my other hand there is another ice cream, a double-decker with vanilla's and mint's flavors. A refreshing cold and sweetness mixed in my mouth when I lick them.

"So, is there any other wish you would like to be granted princess?"

Licy put one of her finger under her chin. Tilting her head a round while thinking. The two of us eat our ice cream while Licy decided her wish. I leaned my head backward, relaxing when I finished my ice cream first.  
It was late afternoon so there aren't a lot of people around the park. Soft orange light from the solar adorning every single part of Miles; our hometown.

"Oh! I know!"

Licy exclaim cheerfully when she finished her ice cream. I give a full attention to what Licy going to said next. A mischievous smile is on her face, although instead of making me worry it made me thought how cute my little sister is. But when she pointed her finger to the sky a confused expression is on my face.

"Make me fly so I could reached the sky~!"

I was taken back when she said that. It was obviously impossible for me to grant such a wish. But when I saw her puppy eyes looking at me in expectancy I couldn't bring myself to say I can't.  
I went quite for a moment, thinking a way to make -at very less- Licy know what it feels like to fly and to saw the sky closer then how she usually did.  
Like having a light bulb turned on in my mind, I'm grateful now that I've decided to take Licy to a park.

"Alright, I understand"

Licy was surprised when she heard my answer. Maybe she knows from the first place that her wish is impossible to be granted. She's just wanted to tease me, but never thought that I will really grant her wish to fly to the sky.

"Y-you really can make me fly Alex?"

"I did ask you what kind of wish you would like to be granted, didn't I? And now that you have answered what it is, I will grant it for you"

"Re-really? How can you do that! Show it to me Alex! Please~!"

I chuckled when I saw Licy's childish side mixed by her curiosity -her side which made everything easy for me to tutor her at home-. I rose up from the bench and bowed down in front of Licy. Extend my hand for her, waiting to be reached.

"Alright, my princess. Please let me guide you so I can show you the magic to make you fly"

I speak in a knight style. Licy took my hand. I guide the confused Licy to walk to the swings on the park. Asking her to take a seat at one of the swings in front of us.

"Alex? What are you going to do?"

"It's okay. Just hold on tight"

She obediently followed my instruction. I walked to her back, holding the side of the swings Licy had been sitting at and pushed it as strong as I can.

"Kyaa! A-alex-!"

"Hahaha, get ready to "fly" Licy"

I could see Licy's hands tighten her grips on her swings when I pushed for the second time. After some pushes, a laugh full of happiness and excitement could be heard from Licy.

"Higher, Alex~! Higher~! I almost have the sky now~!"

"Certainly my little princess"

I followed after Licy, laughing happily when I give another push. I'm still keeping it steady so Licy won't end up got thrown out from the swings.  
We keep laughing when Licy cheered full heartily that she will grab a star down for me; her knight to thanked me for making her "fly".  
Swing after swing, suddenly Licy stop laughing and it make me stop pushing the swings.

"Licy? What's wrong?"

"Alex, I think I saw something over there"

She pointed her finger to a bush near us. When the swings stop moving Licy approached those bushes and kneeled down in front of it to check what attracted her eyes.

"Oh my God... Alex!"

Quickly I approached Licy when I heard her gasping in surprised. Her hands pushed the branches away so she could show me what make her surprised.  
When I was kneeling by her side I could see a form of an animal behind those bushes lying on the ground. It was a puppy. The small body moving slightly, proving it still breathing and alive. It has dull color of white with blue color spots furs.  
Licy is begging me to help this poor puppy with her pleading eyes. Nevertheless it was unnecessary, I do want to help this little guy.  
I pick this furry form in my arms gently. Together with Licy, we went back to the bench where we had been sitting to ate ice cream. I put the puppy down carefully at the bench once Licy finished folding her handkerchief to become a pillow for the puppy.

"How poor..."

Sadness, concern and pains visibly appeared on Licy's face when she whispered those words. I believe anyone who saw this puppy would feel the same as Licy.

"It seems weak. Maybe...he's hungry"

I murmured lowly. I've examined this puppy's body yet didn't find any wound, hunger is the only thing I could have guess from it.  
I remember having something in my bag so I decided to pick it out. Licy looking at me in confused.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Found it"

I took out a carton of milk and a cutter from my sling bag. Licy doesn't seem to understand what am I about to do so she just tilts her head aside.  
I used the cutter to cut the top of the carton milk, made it into a bowl shape and it's done. When I lift it to the puppy Licy finally understand my plan, but still she seems to be confuse.

"Why do you have milk inside your bag?"

"It's my lunches left-over. I was thinking to drink it later but this little guy seems to need it more than me"

Licy looking at me in admired. I have a sense of protection planted inside me ever since I was born, it make me a typical type of guy who will sacrifice anything for other. No matter who or what, even if it's just for a puppy I've found by accident I will help it if I can.  
I put the "bowl" of milk near the puppy. The black nose seems to be able to sniff milk's fragment nearby. The puppy opened its eyes, revealing a pair of beautiful blue orbs under furry eyelids.  
Weakly and slowly the puppy staring at my handmade "bowl". It sniffed it in caution before dipping its tongue into white liquid packed inside the carton.  
I sighed in relief. Licy seems happy and satisfied to see the puppy drinking eagerly. In a short moment the "bowl" is clean and the puppy seems to be in much better state then before.

"Thank goodness, he really just starved"

Licy is sighing in relief. She stretched her hand to touch the puppy who had lay down with its head being lifted. Licy stroke the puppy softly. Gasping in awe, she told me how fluffy the puppy's furs are despised looking dull.  
Smile once again come back to Licy. Sense of relief spread inside me two times faster when I saw the puppy getting better and Licy become happy again.

"Alex, you have to try this! It's so fluffy~!"

Chuckled escape my mouth. Following Licy I extend my hand to the puppy slowly. A pair of blue eyes staring at me, I could feel the puppy's warm breaths again my hand. What made me surprised is when the puppy licked my fingers before I could touch its fur.

"Wow! Alex, he licked you hand!"

Licy jumped excitedly. I blinked my eyes in both surprised and in disbelief. My hand being hanged still in the air near the puppy.  
I got another surprised when the puppy get up and leaned its head into my palm. It was as if it wanted me to stroke it. The puppy seems to like me a lot.

"Maybe he noticed you're the one who had save him Alex"

Said Licy responding to my shock. I don't know whether Licy was right or is it because the puppy smelled milk's fragment on my hand and make it like me, but the point is I keep responding everything with smile.

[[[]]]

When it no longer starved the puppy seems healthy and active. We played with this furry animal that is well-known as faithful companions of human.  
Base on the book I've read before, it's being said that if a dog ever feeling grateful toward a certain human they will pay them back tenfold times better with their loyalties.  
Licy still playing chase with the puppy while I was sitting on the bench, keeping my eyes open to both of them. I noticed Licy had played too far away from the park, there's traffic near her with some cars passing by.

"Licy! Don't play near traffic, it's dangerous!"

I warned Licy who is paying attention to my warning. She nodded her head, picking the puppy in her arms and was about to walk back to the park.  
The puppy however still thinks they were playing. It wriggled out from Licy's arms and run across the road. Licy tried to call the puppy back but when the puppy ignored her, she went to cross the road too.  
I stood up from the bench when I felt uneasy feeling. Truth to be said, I saw a car speeding toward Licy in high speed. Panic attacking me instantly.

"Licy! Watch out!"

I shouted loudly at the same time when I ran to Licy. My sister stunned when she saw the car. From the car window I saw the driver is half-asleep. He won't notice Licy or trying to prevent his car from hitting her.  
Sense of protective shot up tall. Without any hesitation I ran to where the traffic was. I'm sure I could safe Licy just in time.  
Before I could reach her however, something ran to Licy. Bumping Licy and make her being thrown out of road into my arms. On the last moment before the car passing by, I saw a familiar dull white fur with blue spots.  
Squeaking sound clearly audible. The driver seems to wake up when his car hit something. Instead of stopping to help anyone or anything that he just hit, he step on gas and run away from the scene. Afraid of the fact he had strike something to its dead.  
I'm kneeling next to Licy. Both of our eyes staring in disbelief to the form who just save Licy before I could do and got hit by car.  
Just like when we found it at the first time, the puppy lay at the ground. The different is the little guy no longer moving or showing any sign its breathing. It lay down limply.  
I could feel Licy's body shaking. I embraced her and let her face being buried in my chest to cry.

[[[]]]

After a while me and Licy sitting on our knees in front of a simple cemetery. At the top of it a thick branch sticks out from soil. Using my cutter the wood being written; "Here rest a hero who save a girl's life".  
Sobs still coming from Licy. I keep stroking Licy's head to comfort her while my other hand wrapped around my shaking eleven years old little sister. She's far too young to suffer a loss of new friend like this.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Thi-this is my fault..."

"Shush, Licy... This isn't your fault... This isn't anyone fault. This is an accident, don't blame yourself"

I keep continue to give her assuring words while cradling my little sister. She keeps crying until the evening came by. It is time to go home but I let her stay a little bit longer.  
Tears no longer leaking from her swollen red eyes, although her eyes still wavering. Licy keep silent all the time until finally she whispered.

"Brother... Will he go to the Heaven?"

It's rare for Licy to call me "brother" except in certain situations. And now is one of those situations. I need to be serious and answered carefully so I won't make Licy become more sad.

"Of course, he will. He's a hero. God will send thousands of angels just to welcome him on Heaven"

I answered, following our mother's way to speak. Mom is a religious with a strong faith.  
Licy turned silent again. Her sadness mixed with uncertainty. Maybe she thought about something and currently debating it with herself.

"Was death...an absolute thing?"

It's surprising to heard an over serious question Licy has whispered. Before I could give any respond Licy continue.

"I read it on Mommy's bible... All creatures will face each of their own death... Does that mean...everyone will leave me all alone? Daddy, Mommy, my friends and... You...brother?"

It took sometimes to find a suitable answer. I know Licy dislike loneliness but what she just said is the truth. Every creature will certainly meet their demise, I can't change that fact but I wanted to make Licy felt better. As her big brother I always wanted to make her happy no matter what or how.

"Maybe it's true... Everyone will face their end... But-"

I made a pause to grab Licy's hand into mine. Licy's eyes being pointed to my eyes which filled by determination, making me look more serious than usual.

"I won't leave you easily. Even if there is only zero-point-zeros-one possibilities, I will do my best to survive so I can accompany you Alice"

Just like how Licy rarely called me brother, I'm also did the same. I called Licy by her real name when I'm being really serious and wanted Licy to trust my words. One could also say from how we acted like this lay our resemblance as siblings.  
A small smile comes out when Licy heard my statement. I return her smile with a gentle one and then decided to take Licy home now.  
I pick Licy on piggy-bag style and start walking to our home. When we leave the park Licy whispered against my ear.

"Promise, brother?"

"Promise, Alice"

"...Thank you..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope I made it good enough =v=;;  
Trying to put happiness, sadness, hurt, and comfort in my blender here. So what it taste like? 0w0

R&R

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Chapter 4,Rebelling

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This chapter surprisingly end up longer then I thought (; O_0)  
Oh well, go ahead and read (=_=)/

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 4,Rebelling.**

Our return home trip didn't take too much time, but when we arrive at home night has already come by.  
I pushed our house's bell. While waiting for the front door to be open, I'm staring at small garden around our house. It filled by many kind of colorful flowers. Footpaths made from coral, lined at the top of the grass that being trimmed neatly.  
I could still remember how weary I felt when I was being told to cut those weeds with sickle alone as a punishment for making Dad angry.

My memory dispersed when the front door got opened. A lady in ages of thirties -although she seems to be younger then how she really did- is the one who open the front door.  
She has same hair color as Licy but in older color. Even though our eyes' color are same her eyes seems to be lighten by motherly loves which giving reassured to us like Mother Mary.

"We are home"

I greeted while looking at her. The woman who is giving birth for both Licy and me, our mother.

"Welcome home A-Oh, dear...what happen, baby?"

Mom asked me when she saw Licy's face. Apparently she noticed that Licy had just cried recently.

"It's a long story... I will tell you once I put Licy on her bed"

I answered while looking at Licy who had fall asleep on mid-way to our home. Mom nodded in understanding. She told me to come in and take a bath after putting Licy in her own bedroom. I took the stair since Licy's room is on the second floor. Mom went to kitchen to prepared dinner.  
Opening the door with a hanger baring "Alice's Room" word on it, I'm being greeted by a bedroom filled by dolls and other trinkets which girls like. It is an understandable fact, after all Licy is a girl.  
I put Licy on the mattress carefully, putting her blanket and then turned her night-lamp on before stroking her hair.

"Sweet dreams my little sister"

I whispered while giving a goodnight kiss at Licy's forehead. A contented smile come in view on Licy's sleeping face. Unconsciously I smiled back to her even though I know she won't notice it.  
I closed the door quietly then opening the other door across Licy's bedroom. It is my bedroom. Not like Licy's, my room isn't densely instead spacious.  
It's just a cozy room completed by bed, study table, book shelves, and a clothes rack. I never had any motivation to decorate my bedroom. Even if Licy has said to me that my room seems lonely I never put anything else in. The point of my bedroom is to feel comfort and to seem neat.  
On the other side of my bed there is a door which leads me to my bathroom. Every single bedroom in our house being set to have a bathroom on each room so we will never struggle over it.  
After taking out clean clothes I took a quick shower. Not long after that I walked out from my bath wearing plain T-shirt and long slack pants. I threw myself to my bed, a small towel on my neck. Lazily I dried out my wet hair with it while my face being buried into a soft and comfy pillow.

"Alex! Dinner is ready!"

Mom called me from first floor. Reluctantly I lifted my head from my pillow and sit on the edge of my bed. I made a pause when I saw my night table beside bed. On the top of it stood a night-lamp and three framed photos in different sizes; small, medium and big.  
The biggest one is a photo of me with Licy, Mom and a man in early ages of forty. He has the same hair color as mine but eyes like Licy yet seems sharper and glower. He is our father.  
The medium one is a photo of me, Sam, Leo and Rico at our junior's graduation party. We had party until dawn, it was a lot of fun.  
I pick the small one in my hand and brought it near my face. It is a photo of Licy blowing her eleventh birthday candles. A smile appeared again on my face when I remember something about Licy's childhood.  
It was on the first day when Licy finally got her own private room. She was afraid to sleep alone and since our rooms are across with each other Licy often come to my room in mid-night asking if she could sleep together with me.  
Time had passed but sometimes Licy would come here again if she had a nightmare and I always be there for her and accept her open handily. But I'm not doing it because I'm also afraid to sleep alone too. I'm doing this because I love my only little sister and want her to be happy.  
Compared to our own parents, me and Licy are more familiar with each other. We spend most of our times at home together since Dad always working from day till dust while Mom always busy with the housework.

"Alex!"

Mom called me once again. I gave a reply this time and soon leave my bedroom after putting the small towel away.  
I went down to the dining room, my parent have been sitting at their own respective chairs around our dining table. Licy's chair is of course empty, seeing she's already asleep. I believe Mom would make a lot of breakfast for Licy tomorrow morning.

"Sit down, Alex. We will begin our prayer before dinner"

Mom told me and I complied. It's been a habit for us to pray before having dinner, knowing how religious Mom is. I took my own respective chair. After the prayer, starting to enjoy Mom's home-made dinners.

"I've heard from your Mother. What happen to our little baby girl?"

Dad asked me when I'm the middle of chewing. Speaking while eating might be improper but for our family dinner is the only time when we can gather together to talked.  
I told them how Licy and I end up going home together, I decided to take her to play at park and how we found the puppy. I was eating the last quarter of my dinner when I told them the part of us saving the puppy and Licy playing around with the puppy after that.

"Oh, you both are such a good children"

Mom commends our actions. On the other side Dad keep asking.

"So what makes Alice cried?"

I'm feeling a bit reluctant when I told them the heroic act of the puppy and what kind of end it need to faced.

"Oh, that poor thing... May God accept its soul by His side"

Mom started her prayer and I Amen-ed that. Along with the end of the story the dinner had finished, I was about to went back to my room but Dad stopped me.

"Alex, wait"

"What is it, Dad?"

I asked while stopping my feet.

"There's something we need to talk about this matter"

_`This again...`_

I thought shortly while sighing. Dad always wanted to advise -or to be more precise scolding- me if I or Licy ever facing such a situation. It feels like I'm being blamed for everything that happened.

"Have a seat"

Dad ordered me after Mom taking all of the dishes away and went to the kitchen to wash them all. Unwillingly I complied it, I put my head above my palm while waiting for Dad to speak again.

"I believe you have already know what I'm about to said Alex, but I wanted you to hear that-"

"I should have done a better job to protect Licy. Yeah, I know that"

I interrupted Dad's word. I've starting to memorize every single words Dad used to say to me now.

"Right. And to avoid as much as possible anything that might going to hurt Alice or your own self. You should have gone straight home Alex"

"Was it wrong for me to take my little sister out to have fun?"

I said with a bit curt tone while rolling my eyes. This time Dad is the one who is sighing.

"That's not what I mean boy. It's just that you have to be care-"

"I always have been careful Dad. I always prioritized Licy over anything and I won't let anything hurt her. Why can't you trust me?"

I raised my voice a bit louder than before. All this time I have been holding resentment for not being trusted by my own father. I always be the one who taken care of Licy while my parent not around and she is safe with me. Won't that be enough prove to him?

"It's not that I didn't trust you Alex. You're still too young. You would never know what kind of things that going to happened out there"

"Then why did you always confined me from the outside world Dad! You've been prohibited me to travel around the town with my friends all the time"

This time my voice audibly to other parts of our house. Dad doesn't seem happy to see my reactions to his words.

"That's because you always go to dangerous places Alex! Don't you see how it worried your mother!"

"What kind of dangerous Dad! We are just checking places which being talked by many people!"

"A place which been said to have bad rumors and being avoided by people! See! This is exactly the prove why I said you're still too naïve!"

We exchanged glares with each other for a while. I could sense turmoil inside my heart rumbling by anger but I still keep my control.  
Mom came into the dining room. Asking why are we shouting with a loud voice to each other.

"Our son, Darling. I was just advising him but then he starting to shouted at me"

"Me? Dad, you're the one who have been provoking me from the first place. You always blame me if anything happened to Licy even though I always tried to protect her every day!"

"Alex, don't shouted back to your own father. He didn't mean to do that, he just wanted to protect all of you"

I stopped myself from keep talk back to Dad when Mom asked me to. I never argued back to Mom when she's trying to compose us.

"That's enough, Dear. Don't start it again"

"No, Darling. This isn't over yet. Since when did Alex start to defy my words? It never happen before he entered his junior years and hang out with his current friends. Alex never become this wild before!"

Those sentences make my anger exploded. I could stay quite if Dad keeps talking about my mistakes only, but involving my friends in this conversation was overly abundant things to do.

"Don't entangle my friends into your babbled Dad! You don't know anything about them!"

"Oh, you think so? Do you think I'm not inquired anything about your friends! They were the one who always invited you and involved you into a lot of troubles!"

I slammed both of my hands on the top of the table and stood up from my chair. I almost lost control of myself.

"That's because you always viewed them one side only! They are my friends! My life has turn into better ever since I'm being friend with them! I got stronger because of them too! We even beat a group of seniors on the first day of our senior high's year together just fine!"

My parent staring at me in disbelief. I was too anger to realize I've just give away my own secret. When I notice it, I could only put a palm on my mouth.

_`Oh, shoot...`_

"Alex Eventus! Did you break your own word to never get involved into another fight!"

"N-no! It wasn't a fight Dad! It was a self-defense! They hurt Sam!"

"Self-defense or not, it happened because of your friends! You have forgotten your lesson when I told you to trim our garden, haven't you? I should have known this! I should have never allowed you to be friend with that bunch of rascals!"

The last sentence blinded my view instantly. I'm no longer known what happened next.

"Don't call them a bunch of rascals! They are not-!"

"Stop defending them Alex! You will be punished! You're being grounded for the rest of your week!"

"Dear, that's enough! Alex, please stop all of this-!"

"Shut up! Don't disturb me!"

"A-! Alex...!"

Mom gasped when she heard me shouted back to her. It was the first time in my whole life but my anger gulping my guilty so I keep shouting.

"I'm almost seventeen soon! I had enough of this bullshit! I could take care of myself just fine-!"

In quick flash I could feel a sharp pain coming from my left cheek. Dad had reached his limit too so he stood up from his chair and slapped me as hard as he could. The slapping sound echoed loudly in dining room.  
Mom put her hands on her lips in both shock and worried to see my cheek getting redder and swollen.

"Enough young man! Go to your room NOW!"

I grind my teeth firmly and gripping my palms into fists. My mind isn't clear so my body and mouth countered in reflex.

"Go to my room? Watch me!"

In quick I stormed out to leave the dining room, but I'm not heading my room instead to the front door. I have an opportunity to take my night jacket before running out from my house.  
Ignoring my parents calling from my back and keep dashing to the night street. On that cold silent night I decided to run away from home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alex decided to run away from his home.  
What's going to happen to him? Will his life being turned around now? Wait till next chappiee~83

I specially thanked Alex in this chapter XD I always wanted to shouted back to my own parent and Alex do it for me 8'D

Alex: Uh…I did it for my friends, not you

0_0 *sulking at the corner*

Alex: … Maybe this will help… R&R anyone?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	5. Chapter 5,What Friends for

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I just realize I made a miss at latest chapter O_O;; I forgot to mention the trio's eyes' color DX

Another thing needs to be mention before I forgot:  
_Italic_ **(without '…') means memories or something that happened inside Alex's mind.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 5, What Friends for.**

I sat down on a park bench. My breaths are panting because I've been running all the way until here. I put my face down while my eyes staring at my feet.  
It feels like I'm being crushed by a maelstrom of mixed feelings which raging inside me. Anger, frustrated, sadness, solitude and guilty. All of them hurting me from inside. Breaking my heart apart into small pieces.  
I have worn my night jacket which I had picked before I leave my home. This is my favorite jacket. It's a long zippers jacket that reaches above my knees with straps on its long sleeves and a hood with white lining that keep going down longways until it reached the lower hem of my jacket.  
Strangely even though I've already wear it I could still feel coldness around my body, even though it usually doesn't since my jacket quite thick.

I was thinking to warm my hands so I decided to put them inside my pocket. When I did, I feel something inside my pants' pocket. I took it out and I found my cell phone inside it.  
I opened my phone's screen to see a dim light it emitting. My eyes wearily staring at my contact list inside my phone. I pick that menu and choose three numbers with familiar names then send them all a message with same content.  
Once I send those messages I closed my phone and put it back to my pocket. I leaned my head back to the bench and staring at my surrounded while waiting for my friends to come.  
There are a lot of empty benches around and a water fountain as the park's heart center. This park is the usual place where me and all of my friends met up when we are about to go somewhere.  
Trees and bushes embellish this park. When you think about it this spot is a perfect place for a couple who wanted to be alone. Those thought make my heart clenched in pain, loneliness attacking me again.  
I wanted to put my hand where I could reach my heart but prevented when I felt something cold touch my hand.  
When I look down to my chest I notice it was my cross necklace. The necklace I've been wearing even since I was a child and never take it off ever since the day my parent gives it to me.

_It is an amulet that will always protect you Alex._

What my parent said to me when they put the necklace on my neck echoed into my ears from inside my head. I keep staring on that necklace and feeling rage burning inside me.

`_Protect me? This is just a symbol of myself will always be under my parent's orders! Like how a dog being given a collar by its owner!_`

I gripped the cross firmly inside my palm and pulled it as strong as I can until it detached from its chains string.  
I raise my hand which holding the cross high and then I throw it away from me. The cross being thrown into the water fountain. It sinks down into the pond under that fountain.  
Feeling suffocation thanks to the turmoil inside me I tried to bury myself into the darkness. I put one of my arms at my face to cover my eyes, at the same time leaning back to the bench again.  
Emptiness eating my mind. It made me recalled some precious memories and it comfort me a bit. The time I've been spending with Licy, many events that happened between me and my friends. And then a long forgotten memories where I'm still being praised by both of my parent for being a good child.  
The last memory seems to be shattered like a glass. That period will no longer come back. I hate and being hated back by Dad who had vigilantes my friends, I'm also no longer known how I could face Mom again after all of this.  
I've destroyed my own relationship with my parent by myself. I have acted selfish and irresponsible.

`_I'm...such a rebellious child..._`

"Alex?"

Once I heard a familiar voice calling my name, I shoved my arm away slowly from my right eyes.  
On my right side stood a teen with light brown hair. Green innocent eyes like emerald jewels staring at me, showing concern and worried they always give to me if I ever faced difficult moments or got hurt by something. Either direct or indirectly nor voluntary or involuntary.

"Alex, are you alri-?"

Before he could finished his question I interrupted him by embracing Sam who went stiffed once I wrapped my arms around his body tightly and my face being buried on his right shoulder.  
Sam is standing still when my body starting to shaking and tears threaten to fall down from my eyes.

"A...lex...?"

When I heard Sam's stuttering and shocked voice calling me again, I whispered with muffled voice for I keep my face on his shoulder.

"-please-"

"H-huh?"

"Please...let me stay like this...just for a while... Please Sam..."

I gripped my arms around Sam more firmly. For a moment Sam didn't give me any respond but after awhile I could feel Sam moved his arms and -although in hesitated- returning the hug back.  
As if he had already sure he didn't make any wrong movement, Sam hugged me closer into him. One of his arms around my waist while the other stroking my back gently to comfort me.  
Tears no longer can be dammed. My body visibly quivering and burst of tears starting to come out from me. Sam never said anything but keep stroking and let me poured out everything I've bottled all this time.

[[[]]]

When Leo and Rico arrived at the park I've stopped crying. I sat down in silence at the bench again while facing downward. Sam just sitting on my right side, thinking it would be better if he let me calm myself down in silence after we detached our self apart.  
I raised my face for the first time to see Leo and Rico. They gasped in surprise once they saw my slightly swollen left cheek. It seems like Sam has also just realized it so he gasped in shock too with the other.  
Rico asked Leo to find something to drink for me. He came back with a bottle of mineral water. Rico took some of it to damp his handkerchief and give the rest of them to me. Rico's damped handkerchief felt cold and comfort when it is being used to compress my left cheek.

"What's happened, Alex?"

Rico asked me with low voice. He kneeled in front of me while Sam and Leo take a seat on both of my sides at the bench.  
Leo is on my left, placing his hand on my shoulder. Massaging it lightly to erase the tense building inside me. Sam is on my right side, placing his hand on my back. Stroking it in circle to comfort me so I could talk at ease.  
Red mixed by light glow of yellow, eyes that seems like red topaz gemstone staring at me straight from my front. It filled by maturity and calmness Rico would sometimes show to us. He hold one of my hand on my knee, giving a sense of company which mean they are here for me and ready to listen to any of my problems once I'm ready to told them everything I want.  
I took a gulp of water Leo had bought for me before start talking. I told them every single thing that happened between me and my parent and how do I end up getting slapped by Dad until it look so swollen and red like this.

"Ow, man... That's harsh"

"I know..."

I reply Leo with slight hoarse voice, reminding everything that happened make my feeling mess up again but at the same time I do felt slight better after telling everything to my friends.

"Maybe this isn't a good timing... But thank you Alex, for defending us"

This time Sam is the one who talked. My eyes glanced to Sam and he gives me a small smile. I wanted to return it back but the only thing I could do in my current condition is a nod of appreciation.

"Yes, we're all thankful for that... But Alex-"

Rico is the one who take my attention this time. He waited for my eyes to stared back to him before starting to talk again.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize if what I'm about to said might going to offended you. But listen; your father aren't truly at fault in this case Alex"

What he had said attracted Leo's and Sam's attentions too. We are now focusing our attentions to Rico who had been acting as a "Big Brother" in our group. A mature and wise brother.

"But...he insulted you guys. I can keep silence if it's about me but this-"

Rico interrupted me by patting my head. An understanding smile being placed on his face.

"Yes, I know, we all know. That's why just like what Sam has said we thanked you so much. But everything I was about to said to you still the same Alex. Try to think your father's words carefully this time. I think he sounds like he worried about you. It's not that he didn't trust you but he care. He's just wanted to keep you off distances from bad samples that might ruin your future. And you know well enough how the adults viewing all of our activities every time right?"

I know adults refereed four of us as a group of delinquents because we always hang out until mid-night, but we never actually did anything bad.  
We're just enjoying exploring Miles for fun, checking a lot of places which have bad rumors lurking around just to fill our curiosity. Everything is just a pure desire of adventure without any intention to get into any trouble. That's why I dislike those adults who are viewing us by one side only just like Dad.  
Reluctantly I nod my head to answer Rico who gripped my hand firmly with his palm.

"We are already used to it Alex, just like how you get used to heard your father scolding you about your mistakes. We also dislike it if someone ever giving a bad criticized about us. I..."

Rico made a pause for some secs. He gazed his eyes down as if he felt ashamed of himself.

"To be honest... I never even once tried to defense against or resist them back because I thought it would be useless. Adults won't easily change their minds about something since they thought they are more experiences then us. And Alex, you action today make me know how it feels like to be defended. I should have defended you guys, even if it would be useless and will turn out bad. At less I need to spoken out my opinion about it"

Rico faced back on me again. This time he offered me a smile as friend.

"You really are a great friend, Alex. I look up on you"

"I tried to resist once before but that's mainly because they keep babbling about my own problems. This incident raised my point of view to you buddy. You are very, very brave and heroic Alex~!"

Leo confessed after Rico stated his opinion. Leo's hand which has been giving me a massage now patting my shoulder in friendly gestured. Without exchanging glance or talking any further Sam also confessed himself.

"I'm also never tried to resist because I was afraid of making my parents mad and being punished... Unlike you guys, I'm pathetic and a coward..."

Sam's confession might sound pathetic but not in our ears. Sam indeed the most passive one among us but still we accepted him as one of us with the way he was. Besides we know some part of him which prominent him between us.

"You're just too kind Sam"

"Totally true Rico. Even if you never speak anything about it your intentions are clearly on your face Sam. You're too modest for your own good sometimes"

Those are some of the points what make Sam become my best friend. Sam looking at us with widens eyes. Rico nod his head and Leo winked one of his golden eyes while grinning. Beside them I could finally give my true smile to him. Sam's face turned red and he gave us a shy smile.  
It's been a long time since we ever talked seriously like this and I make me felt slight amused when I know we shared a resemble among all of us.  
On the another side, I feel guilty at the same time. Rico's right. When I thought about it with cold head Dad indeed didn't sound so wrong. I've been rebelling against him and behave disrespectful. I've now find out the reason why do I feel so cold and why my emotions are unstable. It was because of the conflict between my prides and my self-conscious who had realize from the first place that I had done something wrong and shouldn't have talk back.

"What...should I do now Rico?"

The situation returns back into its start line. Rico become the centered of our intentions again.

"No need to be confused, Alex. Go back and apologize to your parents. They care about you and they love you. They will forgive you and they will understand"

I bite my lower lips. I lift my head uncertainly to stared back to Rico again.

"I...don't think I'm ready to apologize now..."

Rico nodding in understanding.

"It's alright. You need to calm yourself tonight, beside your parent need to do the same thing. So now-"

"Let's kicked into some places and have a lot of fun tonight~~!"

Leo exclaimed in full spirit. He punches a fist up to the air as if pushing away every sadness then exchanges it with light and fun environment.  
Chuckled manage to get out of my mouth and it made Rico heaving a relief breath and Sam seems to be cheered up too.  
We stood up from our positions. Deciding to spend the night at another place. Before we leave the park however, I stopped all of my friends.

"Uhm, guys"

The three of them turned around with each of their own expressions. Leo is grinning. Rico looking friendly. Sam's eyes showing caring and kindness.

"Thank you...for everything"

The three of them exchange glances. Leo's eyes seem to gleam a mischievous light. Rico and Sam noticed, they nod their heads in agreement.

"Group hug~~!"

Out of sudden they were all leaping and pushed me to the ground into a big hug. Just like what we did at the end of our school today, I'm being the centered of it again.

"G-guys! You're crushing me!"

Sam is the first one who let go of me. Rico followed after and lastly Leo. When I could finally breathe again, I saw all of my friends smiling again and said a sentence at the same time.

"That's what friends for!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aren't the trio nice~? They came all the way from each of their homes just to comfort Alex 8'D  
I love friendship and hugs so much~X3

So yeah I didn't flip Alex's live. YET *grin*  
What will Alex and the trio do to spend their night? Feel free to imagine it 8P

Sam: W-wait! You won't hurt Alex, would you?

Oh, Hi Sammy. Who know maybe I will do it at next chapter *evil grin*

Sam: Pl-please don't! I will do anything please!

Hng…Okay, I promise I won't hurt Alex in next chapter if you close this AN

Sam: A-alright, R-R&R anyone? Please so Alex won't get hurt D'X

Aa~ah he's such a fun guy to be bully at =w=

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
